La guerra entre los cinco reinos
by YaniraColl
Summary: Layla una chica de 17 años, se enfrenta a grandes peligros por ser la futura reina de Ectaria, su familia, su pueblo y su reino se vuelve contra ella y solo cuatro personas la defienden. Grandes riquezas, orgullo, peligro, amor, y deslealtad en juego.


La guerra entre los cinco reinos

Hola me llamo Layla Conell, mis padres son los reyes de Ectaria y bueno cuando mi padre muera yo seré quien gobierne este reino, soy hija única por lo tanto todo es para mí, mi padre se llama Robert y mi madre Anny, pero, ya basta de presentaciones.

_Sonaba la música, había mujeres y hombres bailando alegres, incluso los ancianos más viejos del reino se habían unido a la fiesta._

Al ver una fiesta tan alegre decidí añadirme al baile, mi sonrisa llegaba de una oreja a otra y no podía parar de reír, los paisanos eran amables, cariñosos y respetuosos. Recuerdo cuando mi padre me decía que me lo tenía que pasar bien y que una reina apuesta, amable, cariñosa y unida a su reino, iba a ser la reina más respetada de los cinco reinos.

Yo soy de esas chicas que prefiere divertirse antes de tener joyas para llevar o de tener maravillosos trajes de alta costura por la costurera más famosa de los cinco reinos.

Los cinco reinos como indica el nombre son cinco reinos en los que se han mantenido en paz sin ninguna guerra ni batalla, pero yo pienso que fue la mejor decisión que tubo mi tátara abuelo James Conell, él tuvo cinco hijos ***Ya os vais haciendo una idea*** y claro los cinco reinos antes eran uno solo pero como cada hijo quería tener una parte del reino, lo que hizo es dividirlo en cinco partes, de ahí viene el nombre de los cinco reinos (que tontería más grande yo hubiese elegido el mayor y los demás que se aguanten).

Pare un rato a descansar, el baile me había dejado exhausta cuando…

-Buenas noches princesa, ¿le importaría bailar conmigo?

-Mmm…(que pinta lleva parece que se ha revolcado con los cerdos en el barro, digo yo que se podría haber duchado)

Ya no sabía que decir, si le decía que no le heriría sus sentimientos, pero claro, tampoco quería bailar con un cerdo reencarnado en persona.

-Creo que la señorita esta cansada de haber bailado tanto, bailara contigo después, no se iba a perder una oportunidad con un apuesto muchacho como tú.

Gracias a esa voz de hombre que tenía a mis espaldas me salvo de aquel problema.

-Gracias (menos mal que ha aparecido este muchacho detrás mía), pero, ¿Quién es usted?

-Vaya quizás no me conozcas ya que tú vives en un palacio enorme y yo en una casa casi derrumbada, pero por aquí me conocen como William.

-Se nota que vives en una casa casi derrumbada, tu polvo en la cara y en la ropa, te delatan- dije con un tono burlón y una sonrisa.

-Vaya le gusta hacer bromas, pero no me superaría…- dijo el con voz burlona.

-(Se ve que este muchacho no me conoce) Pues hoy es tu día de suerte.

-Mi día de suerte, ¿Por qué?- dijo el extrañado.

-Porque a nadie le gustaría tener vino entre la entre pierna y mira que la mancha de vino no se quita fácil.

Me dispuse a coger mi copa de vino y se llevó una gran sorpresa en el pantalón. Me levante, deje la copa en la mesa y me fui.

-Hey, espera aún no se ha acabado esta pelea, si se puede considerar así.

Vino corriendo hacia mi sin vergüenza ninguna de lo que le había hecho y mientras yo andaba hacia adelante él me iba rodeando haciendo círculos.

-Dime, señorita con carácter, ¿Cómo se llama?

-No hace falta que te lo diga, a cualquier persona que le preguntes estará encantada de decirte mi nombre, y ahora si me disculpas me voy ya a mi palacio grande con techo, paredes, puertas, camas y sabanas- le dije para darle envidia.

-Ja, ja, yo tengo una cosa que tu n…

-Disculpa interrumpirte pero no es 'tu' es 'usted', puedes seguir.

-Como decía – tosió (le ha molestado muchísimo que le corrigiera)- yo tengo algo que USTED no tiene y es el amor- dijo sonriente.

-Vaya muy bien por haber conseguido novia y una futura esposa (que pena con lo mono que era).

-Se equivoca no tengo novia ni futura esposa pero no se preocupe porque no tardare en conseguirla.

-Cochino, desconsiderado y encima de todo creído, si eres el hombre, ups perdón, el muchacho que toda mujer desea.

-Gracias, ya sé que parecerse a mi es algo sobrenatural- me dijo muy creído.

Abrí la puerta de mi palacio.

-Gracias por una noche divertida, y un placer William- le dije sonriendo.

-De nada mujer, para mi también ha sido un placer, excepto lo del vino- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Buenas noches William.

Cerré la puerta y me dispuse, a irme a mi alcoba.

(Tan poco era un muchacho feo era mono, gracioso y divertido. Ah y tenía un bueno, que digo un buenísimo cuerpo).

Me puse mi camisón fino de tela blanco, me peine el pelo y me fui a dormir.

_A la mañana siguiente…_


End file.
